


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（三十三）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun
Relationships: allsoo
Kudos: 3





	[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（三十三）

都暻秀和朴灿烈站在电梯间，朴灿烈给他系好解开的衣扣然后将他揽进臂弯里的过程中一言不发。都暻秀披着大一号的西服整个人被朴灿烈双臂紧紧圈住，都暻秀能感觉到他贴着的朴灿烈大起大伏的胸膛下难以压抑的怒火。  
下到停车场，经纪人永顺哥站在车旁，看见两人觉得奇怪。“灿烈，你和暻秀怎么这么早就出来了？”  
朴灿烈:“哥，麻烦你先送我们回去。”  
“那其他人呢？”  
“还在上面。”  
经纪人看看表情阴沉的朴灿烈，又看看安静不语的都暻秀，“怎么了，你们吵架了？”  
朴灿烈皱起眉，“没有，哥快送我们回去吧。”  
经纪人虽觉朴灿烈有些反常但没说什么，点点头上了车。  
两人坐一起，都暻秀想收回朴灿烈一直握着的手，但朴灿烈加重力度不肯放开。  
朴灿烈面容隐含怒火，视线看着前方。都暻秀放弃，乖乖让朴灿烈将手握在掌心。  
经纪人从倒车镜观察他们，“你们……真的没事吗？”  
“我们真的没事，只是我有些累所以让灿烈陪我先回来，哥别担心。”

朴灿烈推开宿舍门，烦躁拽下领带，喉咙像着了火，他急需一杯水。  
都暻秀关门立在玄关，“灿烈，灿烈。”他对着朴灿烈的背影叫他，但朴灿烈充耳未闻，径自向厨房走。  
“……朴灿烈，你在生什么气。”  
朴灿烈顿住脚步，立在厨房门口沉默不语。  
都暻秀走到朴灿烈身后，“灿烈，这是我和伯贤的事，你不要管了。”朴灿烈转过身，有些着急，“我怎么能不管，我…”朴灿烈对上都暻秀困惑的眼，“……其实我早知道伯贤喜欢你，可我没想到他会这么冲动。”  
朴灿烈看到都暻秀红肿的唇，心脏就像被手用力攥住一样难受，他拥住都暻秀，“对不起……”都暻秀回抱他，问为什么对不起。  
“我既然知道就应该多留意。刚刚如果我再晚一点到…”  
“不是你的错，谁也没想到。而且我能制止伯贤。今晚他只是醉了，又因为我让他生气所以他才失控，我们之间…”都暻秀欲言又止。  
“又是一件不能讲给我听的事吗？”  
都暻秀想何必让朴灿烈费心，他和伯贤的问题到底是自己才能解决。  
“总之今晚会这样有我的错，问题我会解决，你不要担心。”  
“……好吧，这又是一件不能让我知道的事。”  
“灿烈…”  
“我去洗澡。”  
都暻秀看着放开他转身走了的人想今晚朴灿烈肯定不会再理他了，说不定明天也不会，所以当都暻秀洗完澡擦着头发从浴室出来看到朴灿烈站在门外明显是在等他时，他有些惊讶。  
“今天我和你睡。”  
“什么？”  
都暻秀对朴灿烈这无厘头的决定还没反应过来，朴灿烈又做出了一个更无厘头的举动——他环腰抱起他，把他当成了一只猫，身高和体型差也确实让朴灿烈举起他就像人类举起一只猫一般轻松。都暻秀叫朴灿烈放他下来无果后只能随他，他双臂环住朴灿烈肩膀，让他抱自己回了卧室。他习以为常朴灿烈时不时无厘头幼稚的举动，不要问朴灿烈是为什么，因为大多都没有原因，在朴灿烈闹更厉害之前妥协配合他就对了。  
都暻秀盘腿坐在床沿，乖乖让朴灿烈吹干自己的头发，朴灿烈很体贴，顺着他头发的同时，指腹也轻轻按摩他的头，都暻秀困意涌上来。他捂嘴打了个哈欠，在朴灿烈关掉吹风机后问他，“你今晚真的要睡这里？”  
“嗯，比朴灿烈长得比都暻秀高这个事实还要真。”  
“……非要做这种令人不爽的比喻吗。”  
朴灿烈咧嘴坏笑，“正视并接受事实就不会觉得不爽了。”  
“我什么时候不正视不接受了？”  
“现在。”  
“没有。”  
“那你为什么觉得不爽？”  
“……”  
都暻秀看着朴灿烈一副逗弄他得逞的灿烂表情，觉得自己真是困得大脑迟钝变笨才会和朴灿烈争论这个。都暻秀躺到里侧，盖被闭上眼，朴灿烈也躺下。过会看起来已经睡着的都暻秀突然开口，“高也没高多少。”  
“嗯，也就高了10cm。”  
都暻秀转头睁圆大眼瞪朴灿烈，“这像话吗？？8cm都是过分了。”  
朴灿烈侧过身手支头，弯嘴角看都暻秀，“那高多少合适。”  
“7cm，最多7.5cm。”  
“ok，我只比暻秀高7cm。绝对只有7cm。”  
“不过7cm。”  
“嗯，不过7cm，我们真的没差多少。”  
“说实话，我的身高不是正好么。”  
“当然了！正好正好。”  
“……”  
“……”  
都暻秀还是没忍住，笑了出来。朴灿烈抖动着肩膀，笑得比他厉害。  
他们好无聊，他们太幼稚了，但两人喜欢这样，就好像，他们真的很无忧无虑。  
朴灿烈平躺下问都暻秀要不要关台灯，都暻秀看着被台灯照得一片暖黄的天花板说，“是在《知秋》试映会那晚知道伯贤喜欢我……”  
边伯贤的事都暻秀都讲给朴灿烈。  
“我觉得我做错了。”  
朴灿烈温声安慰，“你只是不知道怎么办好。”  
“到底怎么做才能让所有人不难过？”  
“这是很难的事情。有人开心，就会有人不开心，世上的事哪有两全其美的？”  
都暻秀抿唇不语，朴灿烈握住都暻秀放在身侧的手，“我在呢。”  
“暻秀，这些事你没有一个人装在心里而是选择告诉我，我很高兴，还有……今天我那么生气是因为边伯贤，也是因为我自己。”  
“……”  
朴灿烈偏头去看，都暻秀已经睡着了。  
他转过身，望着都暻秀俊秀宁静的侧脸，轻声自言自语，“想保护却没能保护你，所以我很生气，对无能的自己生气。我知道你是男子汉不需要任何人保护，可是我想这样做。最近我搞不清自己是怎么了，我很害怕。害怕你在我看不到的地方生病了受伤了，一个人难过，也害怕……你突然从朴灿烈的人生中消失不见。暻秀啊我害怕…只有像现在你真的就在我身边让我看着，我才能安心。我是不是胡思乱想太多？有点像傻瓜吧？hh……晚安。”  
视线落到都暻秀丰润的心唇，他忍不住去想那晚在酒吧边伯贤偷吻都暻秀的那一幕，去想边伯贤偷吻过多少次，去想除了嘴唇，还有别的地方吗？脸颊，眼睛，鼻尖，手……这些地方他碰过吗？他又想起今晚都暻秀红肿的唇和颈间的咬痕，朴灿烈伸手小心翼翼去摸都暻秀颈侧的那处伤口，燎原的火在心底燃烧。  
不可饶恕。  
朴灿烈揽都暻秀入怀。  
谁都不能碰他。

那双温柔的手将一切都点着了。  
朴灿烈握住在他颈间抚摸的手，拉到唇边亲吻指甲修整得很短的纤细手指。另一只手在他腰侧，温热的掌心滑到后背手指在背脊上弹琴，奏着令人心神激荡的曲目。  
身下被他抱在怀里的躯体是赤裸的，纤瘦绵软，滑白温热，还很敏感，他逗弄着轻咬了咬单薄肩膀细嫩的皮肉，这整个身体就颤抖得不行，朴灿烈的唇舌从肩头吻到喉结，他含到口中品尝，环着他腰胯的细腿向里收紧了，喉咙里震出的呻吟浸了蜜一般甜，朴灿烈腹下愈加燥热。  
朴灿烈发现细颈上有一处咬痕，他不记得他刚才有咬。  
他吻吻伤口，“对不起，疼么？”  
“灿烈…”  
这低沉温和的嗓音他太熟悉，但又深情乖巧得陌生。  
朴灿烈惊讶极，他抬头，对上潮湿的茶色眼眸，一张俊秀漂亮的脸，红润的心唇，暻秀……  
朴灿烈猛地清醒，额头一层薄汗。  
夜还很长，怀里熟睡的人呼吸平缓。  
原来是梦。  
一部分梦照进了现实，他腹下的反应正兴奋。  
朴灿烈冲进洗手间。背抵在紧闭的门上，朴灿烈大口地呼吸，心脏失控狂跳，他感到前所未有的慌张无措。  
身体下滑，朴灿烈坐到了瓷砖地上。他深呼吸努力平复体内的燥热却不能，将勃起的欲望从睡裤中释放握在手里机械套弄。  
尽管竭力压制还是无法阻止幻想。  
“灿烈…”  
涓流的嗓音在耳边轻唤，脑海浮现意乱情迷的面庞，这个人前几分钟他还抱在怀里，身体那样单薄柔软温热。刚才还不上不下的欲望很快攀顶，朴灿烈仰头，热汗沿刀刻的下颌弧线流下，混乱的喘息中低哑叹:“暻秀…”  
深夜里朴灿烈躲在洗手间自慰，想着他最好朋友的脸达到了高潮。  
朴灿烈意识到他病了，且病入膏肓。

都是一杯红酒的错。  
金俊勉懊悔地想。  
如果他不贪饮一杯红酒，可能这一切都不会发生。  
金俊勉跑上天台，使尽全力半天才分开扭打在一起的两人。  
“你们想登明天头条是吗？！”  
就算队长来了两人也没停下的意思，吴世勋用手背抹掉嘴角的血，金俊勉一个不注意，攥拳又上前。金钟仁接住拳头，另一只手挥了上去，吴世勋被打得脸偏向一边。金钟仁推倒吴世勋，骑他身上提起衣领。  
“钟仁快停手！”  
金俊勉上前握住金钟仁准备挥下去的拳头。  
发狠打了一场，两个人已经大汗淋漓狼狈不堪，但眼神愈发犀利。  
“哥你放开我，我要让吴世勋清醒过来。”  
吴世勋喘着不屑笑，“该清醒的人是你。”  
金俊勉:“冷静冷静！什么事不能坐下来说？”  
吴世勋:“真差劲啊…拳头软得像棉花一样，不是要让我清醒么，那就认真点，攥紧拳头用力打。”  
金钟仁:“看看你自己现在的样子！跟疯子有什么区别？”  
吴世勋:“你今天才知道我疯吗？”  
吴世勋捏开衣领上的手站起身，金俊勉忙挡在两人中间，死抓住吴世勋的手臂，“闹够没有？！”  
这时手机响起，带来了坏消息。  
“俊勉你在哪儿赶快过来！伯贤从楼梯摔下来了！”  
“我和旭东哥要上楼的时候伯贤正从二楼走下来，他突然就摔倒，滚了几个台阶。”  
金俊勉和其他成员站在医院一处人较少的走廊上，听金珉锡讲完，他点了点头。  
经纪人从病房出来，看到吴世勋金钟仁脸上的伤，本就阴沉的表情色更沉了。  
金俊勉赶忙上前，“哥伯贤怎么样？”  
“急性肠炎，还有从楼梯摔下来伤到了腿，万幸没有骨折，要在医院静养几天。明天你跟我去公司说明今晚伯贤还有他们两个是怎么回事。希望没多少人看到公司后门的救护车。还有你们两个的大花脸。”经纪人指指靠墙立正站好的吴世勋和金钟仁。  
金俊勉道歉，“对不起哥，给你添麻烦了。”  
经纪人带着两个伤员去处理伤口，明天没有行程的成员留下陪金俊勉，其他人回了宿舍。  
都是一杯红酒的错。  
坐在医院走廊长椅上的金俊勉懊悔地想。  
如果他不贪饮一杯红酒，可能这一切都不会发生。


End file.
